Harry Potter and the Keeper's Flame
by loke14
Summary: Take place right after dumbledore's funeral and goes from there Harry,Hermione,Ron,Ginny,and Dudley yes Dudley. They search for the remainding horcruxes they will meet allies and new enimies along there journeys and uncover long hidden past. Part 1
1. Chapter 1 the train

Harry was walking up to his dormitroy when he ran into Percy. "Oh Harry so sorry." he said helping Harry up "Its ok. What are doing up here." said Harry "Just checking out the my old dormitry i've missed this place." he said with reminicing gleam in his eye and then he snapped out of it "Oh i'm sorry i'm in your way." he said stepping aside "Thanks." said Harry walking past him "Hey Harry." he said "What." he said "Can you tell my family that i'm sorry." he said turning to leave. Anger soon rose in him "Hey! why don't you tell them yourself there your family I won't be your messenger." said Harry angrily.

Percy stopped and turned around slowly he looked very sad "I can't face them." he said "Why not!" said Harry still mad Percy walked up the stairs towards Harry "Because of what i've done." he said sadly "They don't care about that they just want you home." said Harry "They do care i've seen the way they look at me they hate me for siding with the ministry of Magic." he said "Ok maybe thats true. But they still love you if you stop being such a idiot then maybe you'll see it." said Harry Percy stood there in shock "Well i guess thats true but i'm not ready to face them." he said rather weakly "What you can't say i'm sorry. Thats not as hard as it sounds. There are people in the world tht have done way worse then you and have been forgiven so stop being so blind." said Harry Percy looked shocked then angry then he smiled "Since when did you get so wise." he said. Harry smiled "Got to grow up sometime." he said. Percy smiled to "Your right I have been running away. And I thinks it time I stopped running." he said as he turned to walk off. "Hey percy." said Harry "What." he said turning around "Why did you even decide to do all that stupid stuff. Percy sunddenly looked at his feet "well its really stupid. I think that I just wanted power." he said Harry looked at him questionly "What." he said "Well it like this I started high up on the ministry ladder. I was really glad and everthing for it and I wanted to prove myself but then after the incedent at the Triwizard Tournament everything changed I felt like I let the ministry down after the Crouch thing so I wanted to prove myself to the Ministry." He sighed then continued "So I decided to believe the Ministry. I was stupid alright I played along with there ignorance and then I was promoted. That one really got into my head slowly but surely I to started to belive that Dumbledore and you were making it up and that you were mentally unstable." he said.

Harry looked at him sadly,This explains alot, he thought "So when you found out that we were telling the truth what happened." he said "Well obviously I felt embarssed my first instinct was to go apologize but then the fear hit me I thought that after I publically disowned them they wouldn't want to talk to me. Silly me." he said sadly he suddenly looked up "Well i've wasted enough of your time see you." he said Harry smiled and turned back around he was just there when Percy said "Harry don't tell anybody about what we discussed." "Why?" "I want to tell them myself. I'll telll them at the wedding ok!" he said "Sure." said Harry and so he turned to walk back upstairs he closed the door behind he he saw his other fellow Grffindors "Hey Harry." said Dean "Hey." he said as he walked over to his bed to finish packing "So I guess this is goodbye." said Ron as he entered the room "I guess. Its been fun though and exiciting but I never thought it would end like this." said Neville "Me either." said Dean "Hey Harry would do you think." said Seamus Harry was startled to be invited into the conversation "Well what I think is that if the ministry does close this school then there making a big mistake it like the sorting hat and Dumbledore used to say where stronger together. I mean if you were fighting a death eater wouldn't you be better off fighting them with a buddy then alone." he said "I guess." said Dean "Exactly." said Harry he said as he got up and lifted up his trunk "All set." said Ron "Yeah." said Harry "Then lets go." he said "Wait." aren't you going to pack?" said Harry looking at Ron "My stuff already down stairs. come on." he said.

As they made it down stairs they spotted Hermione "Hey you guys all set." she said as Harry got closer he relized her eyes were still a bit red. "Yeah Hermione were ready." said Harry "Good Ron heres your stuff." she said as she handed it over to him "We better hurry the trains going to be leaveing soon." said Ron.

As they made it to the train they saw that there was not as many kids around do to the fact that some of the parents had taken ther kids out as soon as the funeral was over. "Wait if this is going to be the last time we return to this school then we should at least say goodbye." said Hermione stopping Ron and Harry "She's right." said Harry turning around and looking at the castle Ron and Hermione did the same Harry looked at the quidditch feild he remembered in his firat year when he won there first game in quidditch against the slytheriens and at that little memory he six years of magical adventures came rushing back.

He remembered in his first year when he and Ron and Hermione search for Nicholas Flamel a task that ultimately led up to the sorceress stone and the Harry's second face to face encounter. Next the memories of his sceond year at Hogwarts everthing to flying cars, trees, to learning you can speak parseltoung, he remembered about the attacks at the school and how he and Ron traveled into the forest and how Hermione figured out that slytheriens monster was a basilisk's and to how Harry fought it with the sword and destroyed riddles diary and saved Ginny Weasley in the procces.

His third year at Hogwarts was his first real dark adventure. He remembered how he was taught about the Potronus charm and how he found that Sirius was innocent and Peterptigrew was responsible and how he fought back the swarm of demontors. His fourth year was challenging his name was put into the goblet by a death eater then he was captured and forced to watch Cedric die then he was forced to watch Voldemort be reborn and duel him in a short battle and how he barley exscaped with his life.

His Fifth year by far was his worse year yet evl teachears D.A. meeting kept him cool through it then battleing death eaters at the Ministry and finding out about the prophecy and having in said to him in dumbldores office... dumbldore he knew what was coming next but he didn't stop it. His sixth and last year at Hogwarts was his most suspicious yet to his evidence and therioes that Draco was up to something to Dumbledore's lessons about Voldemort and the horcruxes and the task of finding them and how he and dumbledore went on the quest of finding that fake horcrux and discovering what Malfoy was up and watching snape murder Dumbledore. And going to Dumbledores funeral and saying goodbye.

And at that final memory he said one silent and final goodbye to the place were he had felt at home for the past six years. "Hey Harry are you ready or do you still need a minute." said Hermione "No i'm good lets hurry up it looks like the trains getting ready to leave." he said they walked onto the train "Lets hurry up and find a compartment." she said "Yeah." said Ron as they walked to the middle of the train they found an empty compartment after they were all settled Ro said "Hey Harry do you know that this is the same compartment we were on in are first year." he said excitly "How do you know." said Harry he smiled and pointed at the wood on the wall it read: _HP,RW_ "Wow." said Hermione "This is so weird." said Ron "Why." said Harry "Come on this is the same compartment were we all me each other and know six years later were leaveing Hogwarts for good in this same compartment is as if Hogwarts knows were leaveing and is saying goodbye." said Ron "Yeah taht could be or it cold just be a coincedence." said Hermione "Well maybe but this compartment sur does bring back some memories." said Ron "Yep I remember when I first got on this train you asked me if you could sit here and said yes." said Harry "And I was thinking that I had just gotten lucky. You know I had sometimes wondered what it would be like to meet you I thought you would have that air of superiority and look down on me but when I finally met you you just seemed like a nice guy." said Ron "Well thanks to that." said Harry "Hello are you gys just going to count me out to." said Hermione "Oh Yeah I remember when we first met but lets hear what your point of view is Herms." said Ron smiling "Well as you guys know I came in hear looking for Neville's toad then I saw you trying to do magic and I think I might of insulted you a bit after I left I stood at the door and heard what you said I guess I didn't make a goog first impression." she said sadly "Hey everthing worked out ok." said Harry "Yeah a month later." said Hermione "But now that I think about it I was a bit annoying at first but hey I just wanted to fit in. And I was a bit of a know it all." she said brightly "A bit you still are." said Ron smiling she frowned at him she walked over there to sit on her lap.

She turned her head towards Harry while Ron stroked her hair "Harry I think it time to talk about are plans." she said "Hermione I thought we already went through this were going back to the Dursley until my birthday and then were going to the wedding then after that we vist Godric's Hollow and then continue the search for the horcruxes." he said simply Hermione frowned "Harry that won't do for long those are the main goals but you have to think about the other stuff like where going to stay and other things like do you have an clues on the whereabouts of the other horcruxes and do you have any other clues other than R.A.B." she said Harry was speechless he hadn't thought at all about that "No." he said qiuetly "Hermione don't think your being a little harsh." said Ron "Ron I just ant Harry to see the smaller detail." she said "I see what you mean Hermione so lets talk about that stuff after we reach Harry's and aunts and Uncle's house." said Ron Harry lifted his head up "You now you guys don't have to come with me you could just spend the rest of the summer with your fami-" he suddenly stopped he heard somebody outside the compartment door "Who's there." said Hermione the compartment door sld open and to everones horros Ginny was standing in the door way "Ginny how long have you been there." said Ron she looked at Ron "I came in around the part of Godric's Hollow." she said "Oh that part huh." said Harry she looked at Harry walked into the compartment and sat next to him "I'm going wih you." she said "No." he said firmly "We alread talked about this." he said "Yes we did so fine I won't be your girlfriend but I'am going to be your friend just like Ron and Hermione." she said "No your not I love you you'll be put in to much danger." he said Ginny became angry "I going to be in danger no matter what my entire are blood traitors to the death eaters were targets alright and if Snap and Malfoy have joined the death eaters then he probally told Voldemort( Ron flinched) about us i'm defenitly in danger so its better to go with you if your trying to find a way to kill Voldemort (flinched again) then i'm coming along to i'll stand a better chance with you guys with me besides I still owe Voldemort (flinched) for that diary." she finished "Ok I understand what you mean Ginny but its stil to dangerous." he said "Besides your underage." said Harry "I know I might not be of some help now but i'll be of age in March so it won't matter. And if you don't let me go you'll see that the bat-bogey charm isn't the only curse i'm good at." she said Harry smiled at her "There's no way I can change your mind is there." he said "Nope." "And even if I leave you you'll follow." he said "Yep." "Well I guess if there's no changing your mind." said Harry "There isn't." she said "Then welcome to the team." said Hermione "Hello i'm her brother I think I have a say to what she does." he said angrily "No you don't _Ronald_ so you should just back off." she said "You think you can threaten me i'll tell mom." he said childishly "If tell her you tell on yourself." she said "Mum won't care if I go i'm an adult." he said Ginny laughed heartily "Please who told that lie." Ron turned red "Ron! enough she is going and thats just it." said Hermione glaring at him Ron shut up at once.

The rest of the train ride past without much incedent as the trained slowed down Harry and the gang got up and walked out the compartment he was at the steps of the train when he turned around "Listen you step of this train then your not coming back on it again are you prepared for that." he said "Harry stop preaching were with you a 110." said Ginny. Harry smiled and took that last step off the Hogwarts Express after all his freinds got off he took one long look at before he went to go catch up to his freinds they spotted Ms. Weasley she gave all of them great big hugs "I missed you so much." she said hugging Ron "Ron tell her." whispered Harry "Mom we need to talk." said Ron leading his mother away from the group "Man i'm glad its him doing it than me." said Ginny as she walked over to her dad "Ok lets make sure we know whats going on we visit you at 8:00 right." she said "Yeah i'll tell my uncle beforhand oh and tell Ron he should arrive by muggle car and not threw the fireplace again." he said grinning at that memory "Sure. There go my parents I got to tell them bye Harry." said Hermione as she walked away he sighed Harry was concerned about his freinds and ex-girlfreinds involvement in this quest he didn't want more pepole to die because of him but he also knew that he wouldn't be able to find the horcruxes without them.

As he walked out the barrier was met by the sight of his uncle cousin and aunt "Hurry up boy!" barked Uncle Vernon Harry smiled to himself this was his last summer at the dursley and they were getting three surprises as he got in the car he was silent about most of the car ride when they were halfway home Harry decides it was the perfect time to tell his Uncle "Um... Uncle Vernon." he said perparing himself "What." he said "My freinds are coming over for the summer." said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 seventeen and Free

Chapter 2 Final goodbye

"What!." he screamed the car jerked left and almost hit curve when Vernon got control of the car he turned to Harry "How dare you invite those freaks into _my_ home." said Vernon "I thought you wouldn't mind." said Harry slyly on the other side of him Dudley looked frightened "Why you insolent little brat you, ungrateful little swine..." his curses lasted all of the car ride back as Harry got out of the car and into the house he was slammed into the wall by Vernon he put his hands around his neck and said "Why." then suddenly he yelled and let go as if Harry was to hot to hold Harry smiled "They'll be here at 8:00." as he walked away leaving Uncle Vernon looking like and over sized gold fish.

Harry walked into his room at looked at the alarm clock 7:40, twenty minutes left, he thought he then looked around the room and wondered how all of them were going to fit in here. he walked over to Hedwig stroked her feathers and fed her. He still had time to spare so he walked down the stairs to find Dudley watching TV as usual.

"So Big D." said Harry using Dudley's stupid nickname "What." said Dudley not taking his eyes off the TV "Nothing just wanted to talk." he said "Whatever." said Dudley Harry smiled and went to sit on the couch next to Dudley Dudley quickly scooted over "I wanted to know why are you scared of magic it really a wonderful thing." said Harry Dudley looked at him it was a strange look he gave him to he got up mumbling some words as he walked out the room Harry heard what sounded like 'Ascantha' Harry was wondering what was that was about he shrugged it off he picked up the remote and watched TV.

7:55 he read at the clock he got up and went to his Uncle and aunts room as he knocked on the door a Aunt Petunia yelled what is "What is it!" "My friends should be hear soon." he said "I'm coming." barked Vernon Harry walked down the stairs into the living room.

After every one got down the bell and ill silence fell over the group "I guess i'll get the door then." said Uncle Vernon he walked over to the door Harry followed him and so did the rest of them. the door bell rang again and Uncle Vernon opened it slowly Harry saw Hermione, Ms. Granger,and standing in the door way after a few minutes Mr. Granger said "May we come in." "I suppose." said Uncle Vernon stepping out of the way "At least they look normal." said Aunt Petunia Uncle Vernon nodded following them into the living room. they all sat down on the couches "So you must be the Dursleys." said Ms. Granger's "Of course." said Aunt Petunia coolly Hermione looked embarrassed and the Grangers looked confused. "And who might you be." said Uncle Vernon "Were the Grangers. And this is are daughter Hermione Grangers." said Mr. Granger putting a arm around Hermione "But of course you must already know that." said Mr Granger. Just nodded "So are you two you-know-whats." Aunt Petunia. The Grangers looked confused until Harry said "He means wizards." "Oh no were muggles." said Mr. Granger. The Dudley's seemed to lighten up a bit after they said that "So what where do you work." said Uncle Vernon "Me and my wife are dentist." he said glad that the mood was lightened they talked about each others job for a few minutes until the door bell rang "Boy get the door." said Uncle Vernon to Harry Harry got up and walked over to the door and opened it "Hi Harry." said Ginny with Ron standing behind her "Hey come on in." he said as he stepped out of the way to let them in.

The Dursley's froze as they saw Ron and Ginny appear he smiled at the scene they were remembering the time when Mr. Weasley blew open there fireplace. "Hi my name is Ginny Weasley." she said to Uncle Vernon who wasn't paying any attention to her he narrowed his eyes at Ron who was going slightly red from embarrassment "Well then we must be off." said Mrs. Granger "Bye sweet heart." she said to Hermione as they left out the door as soon as the door closed Uncle Vernon said "Ok listen up this is how its going to go you respect me and my family and no funny business understood." he said "Yes." said Hermione brightly standing up "Good." he said "Now Harry show your Friends to your room." "OK. Come on guys." he said he said as he lead them to his room he closed and locked the door and turned to the group "Sorry about that." he said "Don't worry about it." said Ron Ginny was busy looking around the small room she looked at Harry and said "How are we all supposed to sleep in this tiny room I mean i'm not sleeping on the couches and we didn't even bring sleeping bags." said Ginny Hermione giggled they all started looking at her "Whats so funny." said Ron she smiled mischief "I have the spell that'll solve all that I made it myself." she pulled out her wand and pointed it up at the air and said "Meridel!" the room disappeared soon they were standing in this white room then slowly the room came back Harry gasped.

The room was huge way larger than before it was like someone had combined three rooms he looked around amazed there four extra beds and a door in the back of the room "Thats the girls bedroom." said Hermione he smiled and continued to look around there was a bookcase in there and a fireplace dresser and wall mirrors he looked over at Hedwigs cage and saw that it to had transformed into a large golden pirch filled with a bird bird bath and food.

"This is amazing Hermione." said Ron "How did you do it." "Well its a long story so maybe you guys should sit down." she said and s they did. Her explanation took 45 miutes and involed equations and complicated potions and ingredients it would take to long to explain it word for word so i'm just gonna give you the short version "I got this idea unfortunately from the Prince I was wondering how he did it so I went into the libray and checked out a few books and studied up on it it takes I had to find ancient languages and find there meaning and letters then I had to make symbols and potions alot of complicated things it took me three months but I finally made the spell. But it still has a few drawbacks for instance have to do the spell again every two weeks and it won't be the same room twice.

Still a small price to pay for a spell that powerful." said Hermione "Hermione I love you." said Ron she blushed and went over to sit next to him "Hermione there still something I want to know." said Harry "Yeah." she said "What was that white room we were in before the room came back." said Harry "Oh that well I don't really know myself-" "How come you made the spell." intterupted Ginny "Yeah but that doesn't mean I understand it I mean do ask a bird how it flies or a fish how it swims no you don't they just know." said Hermione "Ok back to the topic." said Harry "Oh right well I think that the white room is something like another dimension were you wait for the other room to come into." she said "What." said Ron "I get it beacuse if it didn't take us to that place then we might dissapear with the original room right?" said Harry "Exactly." said Hermione.

Ron got up and walked over to the bookcase "Some of these books would be good to train with." said Ron "Umm have you forgotten but me a Ginny aren't of age yet." said Harry "We got that all figured out we train ourselves and then we you become of age will teach you." said Hermione "Thats sounds ok." said Ginny "Yeah." said Harry "Ok now that thats over with I think we need to focus on how are we to find the other horcruxes." said Hermione

"Wait thats what I wanted to ask you what are Horcruxes." said Ginny Hermione looked surprised then she shot Ron a look of disgust "Ron you didn't tell her." said Hermione 'I thought she knew." he said without looking her in the eye. "Hermione its ok i'll tell her." said Harry He turned to Ginny "A horcrux is a very very dark magical object you see it works like this if a dark wizard has commetted a murdder than he uses that spell to split there soul and place it in an object. So even if his body is destroyed there still a pieace of it left so the person isn't really dead it sort of like a pathetic attempt at immortailty." said Harry "So Voldemort has this horcrux somewhere and were trying to find it." said Ginny "Well its more like horcruxes four to be exact." said Hermione. "What! four horcruxes." said Ginny "And we have to find them all. but they could be anything and anywhere."

"Well originally it was six but two have been destroyed and one were not sure of." said Hermione "One your familar with."

"I am.?" said Ginny "Riddle's diary." said Harry calmly "What! are saying that riddle's diary was a Horcrux." said Giny.

"Yeah thats why it was able to posses you." said Ron "But the diary's gone really gone right." she said "Yeah its gone and so is a piece of Voldemort's soul." said Harry "So Dumbldore had another Horcrux it was a ring belonging to Voldemort's grandfather but he destroyed it." said Harry "So what are the other ones." shes said "Well we only know the identity of two of them one is slytherin's locket and the others is Voldemort's snake." said Hermione "As for the other two one Hufflepuffs cup the other is something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaws."

Ginny laid back on the bed "We have a lot of work to do." said Ginny "Now don't think that its over when we find all and destroy all the horcruxes even if we destroy all the Horcruxes we still have to take down Voldemort himself." said Harry "Yeah the only one Voldemort feared was Dumbledore and were not even close to having that kind of power." said Ron "Yeah theres another problem we have." said Harry they sat in silence thinking of what there next move would be, "Well then I think we should start on those spells don't you." said Hermione walking over to the bookcase and picking book intiled: Spells of Defense and flipped onto the first page she looked up at Ron "Well what are you wating for an invitation get over here." she said Ron smiled and walked over there to help her. That left Harry feeling akward with Ginny sitting across from him "So what should we do." said Harry Ginny smiled and said "Well i've always wanted to watch those... what do you call it... oh yeah tv's." Harry was relived she said something simple "Yeah i'll show how to work one." he said.

When Harry got down the stairs he was glad to not see Dudley sitting on the couch. Ginny grabbed the remote and said "So how do you work this thing?" said Ginny.

Harry was sitting on the bed watching Hermione perform her newly perfected jinx. They had been at the Dursley's for four days thankfully nothing magical happened but that didn't mean that the Dursleys were letting down there guard. Vernon was still very distant to the group and when Hermione suggested they all eat in Harry's room Uncle Vernon agreed all to quickly.

Hermione was performing the dizzy jinx she found a few days ealier its a spell that causes the person its casted on to spin around very fast and leaves them dizzy. The spell was being practiced on Ron "Do I have to do this." he said "Yes its your turn so just relax." said Hermione "Easy for you to say you haven't thrown up yet." said Ron Hermione raised her wand made a slash movement and said "Morovna." grey light flashed and Ron started to spin around very fast after 15 seconds he started to slow down Hermione took aim again as soon as Ron stopped she said "Stupefey." a red light hit him in the chest he fell back on the bed Ginny smiled at her "I don't remember that being part of the training program." she said "I know its just something I thought of at the last minute. I hope he won't be mad when he wakes up." said Hermione "Nah he won't." said Ginny "You guys sure are getting better everyday soon you might be able to stand a chance against some death eaters." he said encouragingly

"Yeah right we might be good but Death Eaters are better." said Hermione sitting down on the bed "What kind of attuide is that ." said Ginny "A realistic one Ginny. The weaker death eaters are probably not that much to be feared but the senior ones are Voldemort probably taught them some real powerful dark magic like the one that one death eater hit me with inside the ministry if he had said the incantation I wouldn't be here right now." she finished Ginny sat up "Hang on you said that the spell would of been more powerful if he had said then if he you used the nonverbal form of it right." she said "Yeah... so " said Harry "So that means that the nonverbal spell is weaker than if you say it verbally right." said Ginny Hermione was concentrating hard on what she had just heard "You know I think you got a point." said Hermione.

Just then a knock came from the door Harry got up and opened the door Dudley stood in the door way holding two trays of food "Here I thought you guys might be hungry." said Dudley giving the trays of food to Harry then walking away. After Harry closed the door he passed out the bowl of hot cereal and sat thinking hard "Thats weird..." murmured Harry "Whats weird." said Ginny "Dudley he's been acting strange ever since he got back from school he spends alot of time in his room and when I do see him he's always looks like he's deep in thought or something." said Harry "Yeah I know what you mean every time I see him he looks like he's playing chess and he's trying to figure out what hes next move." said Hermione "Well best not to think on much into his actions come on Hermione wake Ron up his food is going to get cold and I do not like hearing his stomach growl all day." said Ginny "Right." said Hermione.

She walked over to Ron pointed he wand at him and said "Enervate." Ron opened his eyes at once he had an unfocused gaze but slowly they started to focus "What happened." said Ron "You passed out." said Harry simply "and the foods here." "Good i'm starving." said he said sitting up and taking the bowl.

After breakfast the owl carrying the daily prophet came Hermione paid it then started to read the newspaper "Anything interesting." said Ginny "Yeah it says they finally released Stan Shumpike." said Hermione "What! Thats great." exclaimed Harry "Yeah it says under close observation the convicted showed no knowledge of and Death Eater activities and was freed of all charges." said Hermione "Hmm.. I always wondered how the ministry was going bend it." said Ron "Hey Mcgounal in here to." said Hermione "Whats it say about her." said Ginny "It its says she's fighting the school governors on whether or not Hogwarts gets to open or not and it looks like she's losing." she said "Poor Professor." said Ginny "Well we can't to anything for her now." said Harry "If dumbledore was still alive he'd defeintly be able to stop the school from closing." said Ginny. Dumbledore, Harry thought if only he knew what Dumbldores next lead was.

At that very moment a flame erupted in the middle of the room Harry,Ron,Hermione, and Ginny toppled of the bed in surprise as the flame died down they saw a Pheonix in the middle of the room "Fawkes?" said Harry peering over the bed. Fawkes looked at him it was carrying a letter in its beak "I wonder who sent Fawkes here." said Ron picking himself up Harry didn't answer but he had a pretty good idea Hermione walked over to Fawkes and took the letter out of his beak Ron got up and looked at it as Harry plopped back onto the bed it was normal envelope with a seal of a lion and a snake. "Should we open it." said Hermione Fawkes let out it Phoenix cry "I guess that means yes." said Harry Hermione shrugged and ripped the top off the letter suddenly a beam of light shot into the air Hermione back up a few steps staring at it wide eyed the light slowly stared to take form Harry gasped as it took the form of Dumbledore.

The figure of Dumbledore smiled then spoke "If you are hearing this then that means I'am dead. I'am sorry I could not see this through to the end with you Harry but as you can see I can not." said the figure of Dumbledore. Hermione stared at Dumbldore "This must be his will." she whispered.

"If I'am correct Ms. Granger,,and maybe even are here with you Harry. And I must also assume that your trying to work out the problem of the horcruxes. The journey to searching for horcruxes is a dangerous and perilous one who knows what sort of traps Voldemort has set and right know you lack the strength or the knowledge to handle it but don't worry about that right now. Right now I have things I want to give that might help on your journey." said Dumbledore "First I would like to give you this." there was a flash of red light and a book lay in the middle of Harry's bed the book was huge and looked a bit worn out but it had a gold symbol a two wands crossing that shown brightly on the book despite the worn out appearance of the pages and cover.

"That book holds my actions in the last war and my theories and predictions for this one." said Dumbldore

Hermione picked up the book and examines it. "Next I would like to leave Fawkes with you Harry." said Dumbledore.

"What!" said Harry astounded he looked over at Fawkes_, Why would Dumbledore leave him Fawkes_,

"Harry I trust you will show respect to Fawkes I only want to tell you a few things about Pheonixes they are proud and wonderful creatures Fawkes will come and go as he pleases I once tried to follow him but to no avail he may disappear for a short time the longest he's ever been gone was five days but he always there when you need him." said Dumbldore

"The next item is for Miss Hermione Granger. "Ms. Granger I have noticed your great talents and accomplishments in Hogwarts. "And I must say I was impressed I see great things coming from you and I hope this will help." he said.

Suddenly a silver jewel embedded key appeared on the bed. She laid down her book and picked up the key staring wide eyed at the key.

"That is the key to my private studies at my house you will find many fascinating things there that will put many of the official theories to shame. "It also holds very useful spells." said Dumbledore.

"Next is for Mr. Weasley. Your family has suffered and dealt with there share of hardships I hope this will make it easier I have transferred one thousand Galleons to your personal account and have also transferred three thousand to the family account I know you would not have accepted it if I offered it to you so this way you can't return it." said Dumbledore cheerfully

"And another thing I would like to pass possession of my house over to you Harry and two of my safe houses the map on how to get there is here." then a map appeared on the bed showing one white dot and two blue ones.

"And last I would like to give this to you Harry,Ron,and Hermione." three miniature cases appeared in front of them.

"May you solve the mysteries concerning these items." he said.

"This concludes my will. "Be careful on your journey and keep a steady footing or you'll lose your way, there will be a lot out there you'll learn the truth about things and the truth may shock you so be careful and good luck." and with that the figure of Dumbledore disappeared.

"What the bloody hell was that all about." said Ron looking very confused.

**2 Hours Later**

Harry and the gang were sitting in his bedroom they were working on the theories that Dumbledore had given them. "Some of this stuff doesn't make any sense." said Ginny turning the book upside down as though that would help.

"I know what you mean." agreed Hermione " I have a hard time getting my mind around this."

"Well we just gotta keeping at it Dumbledore gave us these books for a reason." said Harry little bit to angrily than he really meant to say.

"I know Harry and I would appreciate it more if you didn't bite my head off." said Hermione "Now I have been able to discover this much, When Voldemort group came out to the public they weren't violent they usually appeared at speeches and announced that mudbloods were vermin and needed to be exterminated." finished Hermione with disgust and hatred in her eyes.

"Good work Hermione sorry I snapped at you." he said

"That's all right." she said she looked at her watch "Wow its 10:45 we should get some rest."

"Yeah your right." said Ron as he laid on the bed.

**Unknown Castle**

Four people were sitting and a table a girl no older than 19 and three boys also no older than 19. The girl wore a hooded black cloak covering her eyes the other three wore hooded blood red robes covering there eyes.

"Report Asther." she said softly to the man sitting to the right of her

"It seem the children have received Dumbledore's 'gifts' and are currently trying to figure out what they mean." said the man in the blood red robe with a smirk.

"Very well, Benjamin?" said the girl speaking to the boy on her left

"There magical skills are average but the girl shows much promise." he said the girl nodded

"And last Skye." she said speaking to the one in across the table from her.

"Its a little bit hard trying to find a way to observe them when there Order members lurking around-" "I didn't ask for excuses did you do the job or not." she said cutting him off.

The boy sighed "Yeah I did it we have a lot of work to do, but there was also Harry's cousin that also intrigued me." he said

"His cousin?" said Benjamin curiously "What does he have to do with any of this."

"Nothing just hunch." said Skye mysteriously.

"Well enough of the 'hunches'." said The girl

"Um... all this planning and observation is good and all but when are we going to gets some action." said Asther

"We'll do it as soon as those kids leave for Dumbldore's house they'll probably leave at the dead of night to avoid being seen." she said

"You seem so sure that they'll do that." said Skye

"I have hunch." she said smiling.

* * *

**Dursley's House **

**Day before Harry's Birthday**

Harry and the gang were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the arrangements for tomorrow.

"So were leaving at 5:00 tomorrow and going to the Leaky Cauldron right?" said Hermione

"Then we take the floo network back home." said Ron

"Sounds good." said Harry feeling happy every minute., he would soon be leaving this place forever and be able to use magic. They still weren't able to practice any of Dumbldore's spells but they would get the time to do that later.

"Um... would it be ok for you guys to leave an hour before me." said Harry

"Why?" said Ginny looking confused

"You got it mate." said Ron understanding completely.

Feeling as though she missed something Hermione said "OK what the hell is going on."

"C'mon Hermione,Ginny Harry needs a bit of room tomorrow." he then winked at both of them.

Hermione began to understand she and slowly nodded, but Ginny still looked confused.

**A Day Later**

Harry woke up and the second his eyes landed on the pile of presents on the side of his bed. He grabbed his glasses to see the faces of Hermione,Ron,and Ginny smiling at him.

"Happy 17th Birthday mate." said Ron with a huge grin on his face. He grabbed the nearest present which was sent to him by Hagrid he slowly and carefully opened it remembering Hagrids habit of sending things that usually bite. He opened it up it had a miniature model of a full grown dragon "What? why would send you this." said Hermione picking it up.

It suddenly opened its mouth instead of fire coming out a crumbled up paper shot out from it, hitting Hermione dead in the eye. "Ow." she howled dropping the dragon and holding her eye Ron went over there to comfort her while Harry picked up the piece of paper written in a sloppy manner and read it out loud:

Dear Harry

Can ya' guess who the dragon is its Norbert Harry! Look how much he's grown Charlie agreed to let me see him some time during the summer I can't wait to see how much he's grown.

Sincerely Hagrid.

"Well its official Hagrids completely jumped of the deep end." said Ron

"Just now caught on have you." said Harry grinning. He went to pick up his next present which was from Mr. and Ms. Weasley. It contained necklace with a ruby gem in the middle surrounded by strange symbols.

"Cool how come I didn't get anything like that." said Ron

"Let me take a look at that." said Hermione Harry handed over the necklace to her. "Its nice." she said.

After opening the rest of the presents the group started to pack. There were all unpacking there school supplies and began packing anything that might be useful on there journey. Ron watched Hermione trying to stuff some books into her trunk. "Why are you bringing those." He said.

"I just won't feel right without a few books with me you know." she said.

Ron frowned "No actually I don't."

For second she looked as though going to say something back but instead she just smiled.

Harry spotted Ginny trying to fit a picture of her family inside the trunk he walked over there to help her. "Are you sure you want to go through with this I mean this isn't some quick one week journey, It might take months even years before we hunt down all the Horcruxes."

She smiled " I've made my decision and I'm sticking by it, OK"

"OK" he smiled at her before turning away.

"Well that's it were all packed." announced Hermione. They all stood up Ginny grabbed a hold of Hermione's arm- on account of that Hermione was the only one besides Harry who was good at side-along apparition

He smiled at them "Meet you all at Diagon Alley in a few hours." then Hermione twisted on the spot and they were gone.

Harry stood there looking at the spot where his friends had left. This was it he was all alone, he went down stairs he saw Vernon sitting on the couch.

"I need your wallet." said Harry wit a slight smile

"And why in the bloody hell would I give you my wallet." said Uncle Vernon smirking.

"Because you've made my life a living hell for the past sixteen years and I would like a little compensation." said Harry looking his uncle dead in his eyes. Uncle Vernon's faced grew red immediately he jumped up from the couch, all though because of his weight he struggled a bit.

"How dare you! After clothing and feeding you dare say such things to me you ungrateful little swine." said Vernon. Harry looked into the bulging eyes of his uncle feeling slightly amused. He had spent years holding his tongue and it felt really good to finally say what he wanted.

"Ungrateful! About the only good thing you ever to did for me was take me in." shouted Harry just as angrily. "For the past sixteen years you've made it your purpose in life to make sure that mines was miserable."

Vernon's face was now completly red "How dare you speak to like that you freak! You little monster!" he screamed as he started to advance on Harry.

Harry didn't move instead he took a deep breath and said calmly "Bored now." Then he whipped out his wand from his back pocket and yelled "Stupefey!" As he watched his Uncle's bloated figure crumple to the ground Harry couldn't help but allow a sense of satisfaction to run through his body.

He walked over to his unconscious body and the the wallet out of his back pocket and walked out the front door.

**2 ****Hours ****Later**

Harry was returning to Privet Drive after 2 hours at the local mall with two bags of well fitted clothes. It felt good for Harry to be wearing a pair of jeans that weren't held up by a belt for once. As he walked through the front door he took a look at the living room.

The Dursley's prized living room was completely wrecked sofa seats were upturned, several of their expensive vases lay smashed on the floor,and a few of the precious family portraits lay on the floor frames smashed.

"Well, looks like the chicken come home to roost."

I turned around expecting to see the red face of Venon Dursley, instead I staring down the barrel of his gun.

**Complete**

**Authors Note: I been working on this chapter for three years and am glad to have finally finished it expect faster updates :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets and Bullets

**Chapter 3 Secrets and Bullets**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter wish I did though.**

Harry quickly took a few steps back surprised "Uncle Vernon what the hell are you doing." said Harry.

He looked at Harry with a crazy outraged stared the vein on his temple pulsed sickeningly "Not so tough now are you freak." he said taking a few steps forward covering half the distance between them.

Harry's heart raced, _He's really gone crazy hasn't he, _Harry thought. "Uncle Vernon put the gun down you don't want to shoot me." said Harry as his hand slowly made its way to his jean's pocket_, If I can just distract for a bit-_

"Don't even think about! " he said as he he pulled back the trigger "Move another inch and i'll blow your brains out." **WIP**


End file.
